


Truth

by Korosu



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korosu/pseuds/Korosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz explains his tremendously terrible exprience at Watford, and eventually discovers the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh. He makes me sick to my stomach. With is perfect little smile and his curly bronze hair. Why is he the most powerful magician? Clearly it should have been someone who could take care of themselves and not treat it like its a joke. A Pitch is truely fit for the job.

Hello, I am Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, but I prefer to be called Baz. And of course you're wondering, is this one of the famous Pitch's? The magnificent and greatest family of magic? Yes, and yes. You are correct, but please hold your tounge will I tell the story of my terrible experience at Watford School for Magicians, that had been so rudely disrupted by the so-called most powerful magician. 

It was the beggining of the first day back at Watford. Of course I wasn't excited, because it was the 7th year of my return to Watford. I stood with Dev and Niall out in the courtyard waiting to receive my room mate. Dev and Niall had been my good aquaintants (I dislike the word "friend") for all my years at Watford. 

I waited patiently as I wanted for my name to be called. Dev went first, then Niall, and soon I was standing by myself. I watched as one by one names were being called, I watched Wellbelove have her name called, and soon, there was only me. I looked around curiously as to who was left, before I even managed to lay eyes on him, I smelled his blood. I stopped dead and curled my lip. Snow.

 

————————————–———————

 

I didn't think this day could get any worse. I was roommates with that pity little magician and now I had to suffer listening to him whine all day and all night about how hard his life is. Great. I've had Snow as my roommate for the past seven years, and I still don't understand why the Mage couldn't give me a break from him?


	2. Friends and Foes

Baz  
I trudged to my room unwillingly. I climbed the steps to the door but stopped before the door, but thought for a moment, then I lifted my nose and sniffed a bit, I didn't catch a scent of Snow, to my relief. I opened the door but still poked my head and doing a quick scan of the room for any proof that Snow had already stopped by, but the room was empty, besides two beds and a desk. I pulled my suitcase threw the door along with a couple of boxes I used magic on to carry up the stairs. Slowly, I opened my suitcase and started pulling out my uniform out. I placed it nicely on my bed next to me, then went over to one of the boxes and opened it. As I was doing so, I heard the door squeak.

 

Simon  
I was hoping Baz wasn't gonna be there. I wasn't prepared to deal with his shitty attitude the way I was feeling, but sure enough with my luck he was there. I popped my head in and he whipped around and sneered. Baz' signature move. I ignored it and pulled my suitcase into my room, Baz had already claimed the right side, the same one for the past 6, make that 7 now, yeas in a row. I continued walking to my bed, and just gave Baz a cool stare. I knew how much he hated when I looked at him like that.

Baz  
I didnt give in to his little act, I simply finished my snarl and turned to finish unpacking. I didnt have much to unpack so I'd be out in a few minutes, but every second felt like hours. I just wanted to be out of the hatred filled room.

I finished unpacking in about 5 minutes but it felt like hours. When I finished I opened the door and slammed it closed. As I was walking down the steps from my room, I saw Bunce walking up the stairs. It always amazes me how she manages to get into the dorms undetected, but of course I would never show interest in her work. She glared at me as I walked by, and I gave her a quick glance and continued my walk to the Wavering Woods.

Simon  
About 2 minutes after Baz made his attention-seeking departure, Penelope opened the door.  
"Hey," started Penelope.  
"Penelope you need to stop coming here, you're going to get caught and thrown out of-"  
"School, yeah, yeah I know." Interrupted Penelope, "I can easily get away, no need to worry about Penelope Bunce."  
"Come on Penelope, you know I can't not worry."  
Penelope rolled her eyes, "So, how was your encounter with the vampire?" As she said vampire she did her little "You're dumb and you should know it" look. I always get that from her, it's almost daily.  
"Normal, hatred glares and snarls, thats about it."  
"Are you sure that's it? Maybe he sucked your blood!"  
Sarcasm. That's Penelope's favourite language.  
I rolled my eyes, "Well, I should finish unpacking,"  
"Okay, I'm gonna head back to my room," She started to close the door when I yelled, "Don't get caught'"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I'd love to hear some feed back on this one because I wasn't entirely sure if I should continue it or not but I'd really appreciate to hear what you guys think! :)


End file.
